A dream
by Random Person 10
Summary: a dream that I had.Please leave a comment of what you think..Be prepared it is pritty weird.Sorry.I was wanting to tell my friends but is scared too.I got to get it out of me somehow.
1. The Collapse

I was running down the hallway chasing my friends that seemed a mile ahead of me. All of a sudden my heart gave a big jerk and I lost my breath. I collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Makoto and Tamaeo turned around and ran to me. They ran over to my side saying franticly.

"Are you all right?!"

My breath caught and my sight turned black. I was no laying on the ground unconsious. A friend of mine since I was little came to me and picked me up and carried me to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hospital Stay

" Hm........" I said opeaning my eyes 2 days later.

" That goodness!" I heard not knowing who has said it.

"Where am I???"

"The hospital." Makoto said.

" We were walking down the hallway and you just suddenly were worried." Tamaeo looked worried and tired.I could tell that they hadn't sleeped or ate at made me feel bad that they were that worried about me.I hate people worring about me.

"You are to stay here so that..." Makoto was nurse walked in.

" Good your awake."

" Uh...yeah...." I stumbled.

" Do you need anything?"

"NO I think I'm good." I replied looking around.I could feel that I had a fever and the room was spining fastly around.

"Very well." She said and left.

" are going to stay here while they do some more test on you to see what is wrong." Makoto finished what she was saying earlier.

"So you know what's wrong with me?!" I was startled,desprite, and scared.

" We don't know." Makoto said.

"Just relax and take it easy." Tamaeo said.

"Hey we are going to get some lunch now that you are you want anything?" Tameao asked.

"Will you please send Kaname in?" I asked unsure and nervious.

"Sure." They said and walked out.


	3. Ending

They stoped and said something to a shadow. That to my belief was Kaname.

I looked to the table beside me witch was filled with cards, candy and flowers from everyone I was close to. A tear fell down my cheek.

Kaname walked in.

"Do you need something?" Kaname asked concerend.

"Um..........Im hungry." I said pushing away the tear and blushing. "Also could you please shut the door." If I was going to get feed I certanly didn't want the others in the hospital to find out. One thing because they didn't know that vampires existed and plus I didn't just plain want them to see. I also didn't like hospitals so it made me feel a bit more safer.

"Very well." Kaname shut the door and leaned down to me and layed his head on my beside me.

"Im sorry you are here." I told him.

" You don't have to appoligize for anything." He told me, lifting his head up.

"But I....I...."

"Calm down...." He put his gentle hand on my head. "Wow your fever is pritty high."

"Um.." I couldn't say anything.

" If you drink my blood then it should go down a bit." Kaname said puling down the collar on his shirt.

"Kana....." I tried to pull myself away from the tempation but my vampire insticts kicked in.

I bit into his headache was getting a little better. At least the room stopped spining.

The sweet taste of his blood flooded into my mouth. I cryed softly not trying to make him worry.

"Don't cry." He told me. Why was he being so kind? Why is everyone so worryied? Why am I in here?

When I got done I stopped and covered my face. He looked at me with lonley and sad eyes.

"Kana......................me................" I managed to spit out. I hate crying in public. But my nerves were shot and I couldn't help it.

"Huh? He asked.

" Will I be okay?" I asked scared to know. My temperture cooled down but it was still 110 degrees.I always ran high fevers.

" You will be fine." He looked at me with those tender eyes of his.

THE END.

Im sorry then I woke up. I really want to know what happened. I change names for Tamaeo and are fake names. Also Im always a pure blood in my dreams so ya. If that was additional info Im sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

They stoped and said something to a shadow. That to my belief was Kaname.

I looked to the table beside me witch was filled with cards, candy and flowers from everyone I was close to. A tear fell down my cheek.

Kaname walked in.

"Do you need something?" Kaname asked concerend.

"Um..........Im hungry." I said pushing away the tear and blushing. "Also could you please shut the door." If I was going to get feed I certanly didn't want the others in the hospital to find out. One thing because they didn't know that vampires existed and plus I didn't just plain want them to see. I also didn't like hospitals so it made me feel a bit more safer.

"Very well." Kaname shut the door and leaned down to me and layed his head on my beside me.

"Im sorry you are here." I told him.

" You don't have to appoligize for anything." He told me, lifting his head up.

"But I....I...."

"Calm down...." He put his gentle hand on my head. "Wow your fever is pritty high."

"Um.." I couldn't say anything.

" If you drink my blood then it should go down a bit." Kaname said puling down the collar on his shirt.

"Kana....." I tried to pull myself away from the tempation but my vampire insticts kicked in.

I bit into his headache was getting a little better. At least the room stopped spining.

The sweet taste of his blood flooded into my mouth. I cryed softly not trying to make him worry.

"Don't cry." He told me. Why was he being so kind? Why is everyone so worryied? Why am I in here?

When I got done I stopped and covered my face. He looked at me with lonley and sad eyes.

"Kana......................me................" I managed to spit out. I hate crying in public. But my nerves were shot and I couldn't help it.

"Huh? He asked.

" Will I be okay?" I asked scared to know. My temperture cooled down but it was still 110 degrees.I always ran high fevers.

" You will be fine." He looked at me with those tender eyes of his.

THE END.

Im sorry then I woke up. I really want to know what happened. I change names for Tamaeo and are fake names. Also Im always a pure blood in my dreams so ya. If that was additional info Im sorry.


End file.
